bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Kogan
Kogan is the pairing '''(Friendship) '''of Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson. This pairing is the counterpart of Jarlos. Logan and Kendall have known each other before Big Time Rush even started. Logan and Kendall are like brothers. They like to have fun and they have said that at least once a day they laugh until they cried. They shared a bus for the Better With U Tour as Carlos and James share a different one with their dogs Sydney and Fox. Kogan Moments (In the show) *Big Time Audition: Kendall always gives credit to Logan as the genius. Even if he the one that comes with plans. *Big Time Crib: Logan goes with Kendall's plan even when they have to destroy the ceiling. *Big Time Jobs: Kendall tags with Logan to find themselves jobs while Carlos is stuck with Gustavo and James is modeling. *Big Time Party: Logan asks for advice from Kendall and Jo after Camille wants him to star in her fantasy movie. *Big Time Concert: When the guys have to move back to Minessota and the guys were dissapointed. Kendall gave a speech so Logan continue his dream of becoming a doctor and Carlos to be a superhero. *Green Time Rush: Kendall gave him advice so he can handle his partner in which Logan is scared of. *Big Time Single: Logan tries to cheer Kendall up with hand puppets and when that doesn't work Logan, James, and Carlos try to do all of Kendall's favorite things to cheer him up. Logan trie his best to keep Kendall 's mind off of Jo and to help him get Carlos and James over there heartbreak. *Big Time Secrets: Logan believes Kendall is dating Camille but at the end it was revealed that they are only figure skating. *Big Time Move: Kendall tries to save their friendship after a big fight and Carlos, Logan and James move out. Kendall first finds Logan by the pool and try to reason with him and Carlos and James. Kogan Moments (In Real Life) *Logan and Kendall knew each other even before Big Time Rush. *Logan told the producer to audition Kendall a second time which ended with Kendall getting the main role in BTR. *Kendall and Logan are like brothers and they keep each other entertained with Carlos and James by joking around, playing video & slapping each other. *They sometimes hang out on their free day on the beach or other places. *Kendall and Logan painted two pictures while an interview with Yagaloo in Berlin, Germany. The two painted pictures from Kendall and Logan will be sell at a auction on eBay on February 11th, the auction proceeds will go to the benefit organization “DIE ARCHE” for kids and youth. *They played Basketball and other sports when they are hanging or on break from the studio. *Logan sometimes makes appearances in Kendall's videos on youtue. Gallery Click here Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Parings Category:Guys Category:Real-Life Friendships Category:Real-Life Articles